


The Hunter's Tale

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: In the snowy mountains there lies a small village that has been plagued for generations by a mysterious beast which attacks every winter and kills at least one person. They have tried to stop it with hunting parties and other means before but they have never been successful. In an attempt to try and stop it once and for all they have hired the best hunter in their village to track and slay the beast, believing that a single strong hunter can succeed where the rest have failed.This is the story of the hunter Opal and her journey to take the heart of a monster.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 1





	The Hunter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guide:   
Rose Quartz - The leader of the village council.   
Winnifred Pearl (CG Pearl) - Master of Commerce, second seat on the village council  
Amelia Amethyst (CG Amethyst) - Master of the Militia, third seat on the village council  
Opal - The best hunter in the village  
Sophia Sapphire - The village doctor with the power of foresight, fourth seat on the village council  
Garnet Sapphire-Ruby - The apprentice and daughter of Sophie Sapphire and Regina Ruby. she has inherited her mother's gift of foresight

The sheep were afraid. That's how it always began, with scared sheep. Perhaps it was their nature to know things before the people, or maybe it was just that they just saw more. But whatever the reason when the sheep began to grow scared people began to lock and bar their doors. 

Things had been like this in the town of Gemaline for many generations. Every winter sheep grow scared, people hide, and prayers are made to the gods that they might be spared. And every year someone turns up dead and there is blood on the snow. This is how it had always been, it had been like this for too long. 

-

The council called the meeting to order. “Madam Rose is presiding as the leader of this council. Please give her all due respect as she presents the main topic.” Winifred Pearl stated before sitting. 

Rose stood and stepped up to the podium. “My fellow townspeople we have been plagued by a monster every year for as long as we have known. This beast has existed since long before we were very young, and we have been told to fear it. Today I have called this meeting to say that we must not fear this monster, we must destroy it.” 

There was a shout from the uneasy room. “We've tried this before, it doesn't work!” 

Rose took a deep breath. “I know we tried this before. I remember the hunting parties who went to face this monster, I remember the bodies. But what I have come to propose is not what they tried. I have come to tell you that rather than sending out a force we instead send out a single hunter to track, learn of, and destroy this monster.” 

“Who could do such a thing?” Another voice called out. 

Rose looked to Winifred Pearl and Amelia Amethyst, the Master of Commerce and the Master of the Militia. “Would you care to present her?” 

Winifred cleared her throat. “We would love to but um…” 

“She ain't here.” Amelia stated. 

Rose frowned. “Well where is she?” 

Amelia smiled. “Out hunting of course.” 

-

The elk padded through the snow, bending its head to eat the resilient tufts of grass and flowers that grew despite the inhospitable conditions. It was quiet aside from the crunching of the fresh snow beneath its hooved feet. It knew not what was about to happen. 

The woman crouched behind the tree, downwind from the elk, her weapon drawn and an arrow notched. She glanced around the tree to spot her quarry. She had been following the elk for nearly three hours now, but she had finally found it and there it stood. All she needed was a perfect shot. 

She breathed out and watched the mist to see which way the wind was blowing. She rubbed her fingers along the string until the arrow rested between them. She began to pull on the string as she moved around the tree, lining up her shot as she pulled the string to her shoulder. Then she released. 

The elk lifted its head as it heard the crunching of Opal's feet and the sound of the string hitting the bow as the arrow was released. It spotted her but as it was about to move the arrow hit, embedding itself just behind the shoulder blade in one of its lungs. The elk let out a distressed noise and fell over, breathing hard as it tried to catch its breath. 

Opal moved like a shot, slinging her bow over her shoulder and pulling out her dagger as she rushed around the elk and came up behind. She plunged the dagger into the elk's eye, killing it immediately without damaging the pelt. 

The elk went still and Opal took a deep breath. She eased the arrow out of the wound and set it on the ground beside the elk. After a moment she took a deep centering breath and laid her hands on the elk's side as she lifted her head, saying a quick prayer of thanks and apology to the god of the hunt. 

Once she had completed her prayer she pulled out a length of rope and bound the elk's legs together. Carefully she stood, pulling the elk up onto her shoulders as she did. She then began her long trek home, intending to get her new kill skinned and butchered.

-

As Opal approached her home she saw the horses set inside of her stable and the people standing upon her doorstep. It didn't take long before she could recognize them. Standing upon her doorstep was Sophia Sapphire and her daughter Garnet. 

Sophia was the town's doctor who had a special gift of foresight granted to her by the gods. Her daughter was training to follow in her mother's footsteps and had also been granted the gift. To see both here today when Opal had not invited them suggested either they were visiting out of courtesy or they had received some dire vision about her. 

Whatever the reason Opal found herself moving a little faster as she saw them. They noticed her when she was about fifty feet from the house and both waved to her as she approached. Soon enough Opal stood before them. 

“Good day Sophia and Garnet.” She smiled at them. “What brings you to my home?” 

Sophia's face was stoic as she returned the greeting. “Good day Opal. We come today to bring news from the village council. May we continue this conversation inside?” 

Opal nodded. “Yes, just give me a moment to set this down.” She walked to the small shack behind her home which she had built for the purpose of skinning and butchering her kills. She went inside and set the elk down on the main table. She left it, locking the door so some wayward predator wouldn't be able to just walk in and take her kill. 

Opal went to the cabin and stepped inside, taking her cloak off. “Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll start a fire and make tea.” She went to work, quickly getting a fire going and setting a kettle to boil. She then sat down in one of her wooden chairs and looked at the others. “So what news has the council determined is so important that they sent both of the village doctors out to see me?” 

Garnet sat uncomfortably. She was in her early twenties and had grown into a lovely young lady. She spoke first. “They sent us to bring you news concerning the creature.” 

Opal frowned. “So it is that time again already?” She leaned forward a bit. “Has it taken someone?” 

“No, thankfully it has not struck yet. You see it is not a warning we bring but rather news concerning steps being taken to stop it.” Sophia spoke up. She kept her hands folded in her lap. 

“Steps to stop it? That means… they are attempting to kill the beast again?” Opal had lived here a long time and shared the village's concern about the creature. She had seen many hunting parties go out to the mountain in search of the beast whether it was because of some sense of duty to the people here or because they were seekers of sport. Whatever the reason it was rare that any returned and those who did were always shaken by the experience. 

Sophia nodded. “It is as you say.” 

The tea kettle began to whistle. Opal took it off the fire and poured cups for all of them. “Is it wise to try this course of action again? All hunting parties sent in the past have failed.” 

“Rose thinks it'll work, she's strong and she can see the strength in others!” Garnet responded before blushing and sipping her tea. She was still quite impulsive

“We have decided to try a different method this time. Rather than sending a large party which will move slowly and draw attention we have elected to try something a bit more precise. We want to send a single person, someone who can move quickly and quietly to learn about the monster and strike a lethal blow.” Sophia sipped her tea as she finished explaining. 

Opal sucked in a breath. “It sounds like a monumental task. The person they send will have to be an expert hunter and tracker, capable of surviving alone for possibly weeks. Not to mention being smart and fast enough to avoid the beast when the fight does come. You would need someone truly amazing.” 

Sophia smiled a little. “Well are you?” 

Opal paused. “Am I what?” 

“Amazing?” Sophia smiled as she watched Opal. 

The realization fully dawned on Opal after a moment. “Wait, are you saying they want me to do it?!” 

Sophia nodded. “Just so.” 

“Why?!” 

Garnet spoke up. “As I said, Rose can see the strength in others.” 

Opal was struggling to comprehend why they had decided to ask her to do this. “This is foolish. I'm no great hunter.” 

“On the contrary you live out here in the woods and have done so for most of your life. You have caught almost all of your meals, you can find herbs which even I struggle to locate. You can track and search and you are, at least in my eye, rather amazing.” 

Opal found herself blushing at all the compliments. “It's just a surprise to me that they would ask me to do this.” 

Garnet clears her throat. “It was officially announced at today's meeting that you are the first choice for this. Rose has also stated in front of the whole village that if you choose to take on this endeavor that you will be given whatever resources you require to complete the task and shall be compensated royally for your work.” 

Opal was attempting to process all of this. She sipped her tea and tried to remain calm. “Alright, to make sure I have this straight, they want me to find the monster and slay it, and they are willing to give me anything I need to do so?” 

Sophia nodded. “Just so.” 

Opal sighed. “Have you received any visions about this quest? Either of you?” 

Sophia looked to Garnet. “Would you like to tell her my dear?” 

Garnet nodded. “After receiving news of this I prayed to the gods to send me a vision. They answered. I was given the sight of you covered in blood standing beside a great beast like none I had seen before. A sword clutched in one hand and a gnarled horn in the other…” 

Opal seemed surprised. “Really?” 

Garnet nodded. “Though visions are never set in stone, I take it as a good sign.” 

Sophia nods. “You should as well Opal. You are the best hunter in the village and a strong young woman.” She stood and walked to her, touching her shoulder. “But the choice is yours.” 

Opal took a deep breath. “How long do I have to think about it?” 

“Until the first attack. So at least two days.” Garnet stated. 

Opal nods. “Please return and let Rose know she will have my answer tomorrow.” 

Sophia nods. “Let me know if there is anything else you require.” She gestures to Garnet to follow as she begins towards the door. “My herbs and remedies are always available to those who need them.” 

Opal nods. “Of course. Thank you.” 

Garnet nods. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With that they left Opal's home, leaving her to ponder this over as she sipped her tea. Her mind drifted over the previous hunting parties, the mangled bodies of the ones they found or the scars of those more fortunate. She recounted what she knew of the beast. 

It was said to be large and hairy, with a body covered in horns and spikes, walking on all fours and howling terribly. As she thought of this she made her way out to her shed where she began to skin and butcher the elk she had killed that morning. She hummed a prayer to the gods, asking them for guidance as she worked. 

By the time she had finished her work and cleaned herself of the blood from it she had arrived at a conclusion about what she wanted. She made her dinner and prepared to travel to town in the morning, intending to sell the meat and bones of the elk and give her answer to Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter series featuring characters from the Steven Universe series in a different setting. There won't be any regular update schedule but I'll upload the chapters as I finish them.


End file.
